Mewtwo's Cape
by Kenocka
Summary: Mewtwo thinks about things and I make up a reason for him to wear a cape. One-shot that will relate to other stories I'll be uploading later. What the is this thing's genre? Critique please?


Written By: Kenocka

Author's note: I have no explanation for this story other than I talking to my newest friend Libby on Gaia Chat at two o' clock in the morning when the bug suddenly bit: _Where did Mewtwo get his cape from?_ This is the result of that thought train. If you can guess what other two crossovers I've included in this story you get a cookie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mewtwo but I do own Lévànce, Liel, Fake Liel, Liel's Star, and the explanation for how the cape came to be.

Summary: Mewtwo thinks about things.

* * *

><p>Sometimes he feels ridiculous for wearing a cape and wants to take the thing off but then he remembers that it was a gift from Lévànce and that it was given to him because the man was trying his hardest to be his friend and help him the best way he knew how. He knows why Liel's Star transformed into a cape, the fake Liel in the item told him so when he asked why.<p>

He's insecure and needs protection and care even if he won't ever admit it aloud. He can't lie to the fake Liel though, not when she, because even if it's the relic's only way of projecting itself into a reasonable format he can't help but think of the hologram as female, is quite literally in his head.

At the moment he's fingering the cloth around his front neck. It doesn't bother him anymore, in fact he got used to the weight on his body very quickly and grew to appreciate the warmth even more. Then again that's the reason the purple jewel assumed the form of a brownish-green cape and constantly radiates a reassuring almost maternal aura that only wants to help and guide.

Wearing the cape and having the fake Liel in his head does more than just support him and keep him warm, the hologram is based off of a very powerful psychic that died a very long time ago. Sometimes the fake Liel will offer up advice on how to improve his own abilities, a trait shared by the real woman. Teaching young psychics had been her passion and if the hologram is an accurate copy then the actual Liel was as close to a perfect and pure soul that the living world has ever had the honor of hosting.

To quote Lévànce when speaking of the difference in their power, "You are a candle and she was the sun." Without a doubt this is the truth, he can feel it in the power that radiates from the relic and the majority of it is not the collected energy of Lévànce or of the psychic god that created it.

It's the leftover energy of the real Liel overpowering all of the others and it never ceases to amaze him that even though the woman has been dead for several millennia her power is still in existence. It feels unending and when he knows that he's alone the fake Liel will just let him lay in a state halfway between waking and sleep and swim through that force.

She would have been a teacher like no other and for her alone would he have submitted to the indignities of being trained. That realization had startled him but he couldn't deny it any more than he could deny that the grass on the roof garden he was standing in was green. Both Liels valued honesty from themselves and held others to that standard. They both had so many other noble qualities that people hold in high regard, purity of heart being the foremost. He knows that she would have been appalled by his world's policies of forcing sentient creatures to do the bidding of humankind.

He knows that being so connected to Liel's Star has affected him and his way of thinking about so many different things. The object has influenced him in his many talks with the fake Liel and not through any kind of mind control, neither Liel has ever thought highly of enslavement, actively fought against it in fact. The gentle reasoning of the hologram when he presents her with a problem or simply through conversation is what has altered him, continues to transform him. He's begun to follow some of the monastic virtues the two Liel's hold so dear though no one but Lévànce seems to see this and he hasn't said anything about it.

Lévànce knows why the relic is a cape as well or he at least has an idea of why it took that form. Whenever he's worn it it's taken on the shape of an accessory of some kind: a purple jeweled ring, a necklace, many things. The man never allows Liel's Star to choose for him because it would probably become a cape on him as well.

It's why he wears a cape. He didn't choose a specific item for the artifact to turn into instead trusting the fake Liel to pick something appropriate. She looked through his mind and based on what was there made the most logical choice.

Whenever Lévànce is questioned about the real Liel sadness rolls off the bard in waves of nearly overpowering empathic intensity. Even after so long he's still grieving, suffering from survivor's guilt. Lévànce was one of the few that lived to tell the tale of the inundation of Liel's country, was saved by the woman in fact. He was the only one she personally saved and the fault the man feels has never abated. The device that would have saved her life wasn't there when she needed it most.

Liel had given him the Star, a repository of all of her power and knowledge before forcing him to safety. A dying gift from his beloved twin.

If she had lived then he knows that she would have been one of the most understanding individuals he'd ever met. She was the type of person that was believed when she spoke, thousands pledged themselves not to their god but to her. He wishes that she hadn't died, that she had been a survivor of the tragedy that she brought down on her country.

She created a sea out of her kingdom that was now known only by the stars it drowned.

That's the handle the psychics of Lévànce's world go by, stars. He'd stopped Lévànce before the explanation was turned into something wordy, its meaning lost because the man can't stop babbling to cover the pain. It suited her and was what everyone saw her as if they didn't in fact consider her a goddess in her own right. The people of her country called her the Lady of Reason, something she apparently did not approve despite the title given to her lovingly.

Fake Liel has confided in him that she was instructed to make sure that Lévànce was kept safe to the best of her abilities. So far he's only lost his mind once and that was when the goddess of magic was killed by a foolish human mage that thought he would be a better candidate for the position. The subsequent snapping of that which held magic together was what drove the man insane and Lévànce wasn't the only one to suffer for the human's folly.

He was grateful for the gift his friend had given him, even if it was only a temporary loan really. There was no way the man would give up the only remnant of his sister, no matter how unhealthy having the fake Liel around was for him. They both knew that he would benefit more from the device than Lévànce, who refused to let his natural psionic gifts develop into anything more formidable than empathy and telepathy by forcing his mental energies into Liel's Star.

Had he not been threatened with his existence becoming known to the public then he wouldn't have kidnapped Lévànce and would very likely be living as a hermit. The young psychic was not a fighter unless forced, preferring to philosophize. Thinking that participating in what he saw as needless blood sport once would earn him his freedom he had quickly resorted to ripping into the minds of the warriors involved and discovering who they held most dear. Lévànce had been picked because of the fierce devotion and brotherly love a blond hero held for him. Surely if he felt that way about the man then he would fight all the harder. Kidnapping Lévànce to fight against that green clad hero and his subsequent participation in that tournament had been a choice enforced out of fear of discovery.

Psychic control was not something unknown and Lévànce had fought with spellsong and sword dancing until his magic was disabled. It was a surprise that Lévànce's mind even could be controlled and when their psyches had been joined he'd marveled at the amazing age that the youthful looking male actually was. Still he was grateful that the tournament had been forced upon him. There had been a challenge when fighting all those people from so many different worlds and never had he been glad for his abilities to be hobbled but in that first fight and every other he forced himself to endure he was. The fighters there just weren't capable of landing a hit on him otherwise.

Oh he was still disgusted by the binding that held him to Lévànce and forced him to obey the man's every whim, should the bard actually take a mind to be so cruel, but for the most part he would confess a certain happiness had come with the bad. Never before had he actually had a friend and one that wanted nothing out of him but a return of the same kindness.

And because of the Star, he watched the lives of the humans he held himself apart from in a different light.

* * *

><p><span>End notes:<span> I know I put magic in the Pokémon world. Honestly it's not that far a stretch, especially not when you consider the other two series I've thrown into this piece. Oh and Arceus himself says that they're magical creatures in his starring movie and that's what I'm using as my defense. I'm just following the horse's words. I like it myself. Cookies to anyone who can figure out what other two series' I'm talking about. One of them shouldn't be difficult. Lévànce sure does get around doesn't he?


End file.
